Birthday
by Sly as a Fawkes
Summary: It's James' birthday, and there really is just one thing he wants...


**A.N. For the sake of this story, I'm not going to try and find out when each of the boy's birthdays are. Sorry if I offend anyone by not sticking to whatever JKR put out there, but I don't think its toooooooo horrendous, right?**

******Disclaimer: Any characters, situations, events, etc. below that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. If only I were cool enough to have come up with them first...**  


**

* * *

**

James stared at the ceiling of his dormitory, aware that he really should try to get some more sleep. However, he was simply too excited to sleep anymore.

James turned slightly to stare out the window. The dark night sky was slowly melting away as the first tendrils of the sun began to creep above the horizon. James grinned. Excellent.

'_Today is the day,'_ he thought to himself. _'Today is the day.'_

James felt by 6:00 that it was time to wake everyone up. After all, 4 hours is _plenty _of sleep.

James took careful aim, and lobbed his pillow straight into the face of the peacefully dreaming Sirius Black.

"Bloody hell!"

James grinned. Waking up Sirius was a sure way to make sure everyone else was up. Nobody could sleep with Padfoot on an angry rant.

"So help me, I will castrate you and then Evans will have nothing to look forward too..."

Remus and Peter stirred within their blankets, before both awakening with a groan.

"Shuddup Sirius..."

Sirius continued threatening James as he got up from his bed and made his way across the room to assault the fool who had dared to wake him up. The fool, however, stopped the angry young man from advancing by lifting his hand in the air.

"Ah ah ah, Pads. Are you really going to hit the birthday boy?"

Sirius halted in mid stride, a comical mix anger and surprise on his face, before slumping onto the nearest bed. Peter groaned again as Sirius' full weight landed on top of him.

"Damn it. I can't hit you."

James chuckled. "That's right."

Peter tried to pull his blankets up in an attempt to make Sirius fall off the bed, but the effort was to no avail. "Ugh, can't you get off?" he asked. "You two may be awake, but others are still trying to sleep!"

James shook his head sadly. "Oh Wormy, didn't you hear what I said? I'm the birthday boy. You know what that means don't you?"

Peter's eyes widened in horror as his conscience wakened enough to process the words. "Oh bloody hell..."

Remus sighed as he realized sleep was futile. "Really, must we follow that horrid tradition this year?"

James grinned. "Of course we must, Moony! That's why it's called a tradition! Besides, I'm 17. That's the most important birthday there is."

James glanced around at the three boys within the room, two still in bed and the third wearing the annoyed expression of one who has learned they cannot hit someone. "For my first order of business, why don't you start by gathering all my papers and books together. I'll need someone to lay out my clothes, and one of you will have to run down to the Great Hall and make sure my favorite seat is saved for me by the time I go to eat breakfast."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But, what is your favorite seat? I didn't know you had one."

James did not acknowledge the question. "Now lads, get moving!"

* * *

Lily took her time brushing her hair in the morning, humming a tune as she watched her reflection in the mirror run the brush through the fiery red strands.

"You coming to breakfast, Lily?" Mary, her roommate asked. Lily nodded.

"You go on ahead. I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright, see you."

Lily glanced once more at the reflection, puzzled as to why she felt some need to make sure her appearance was as close to perfect as possible today. It was strange; normally, looks were not her priority.

Chalking it up to pure randomness, Lily grabbed a white ribbon from the table beside the bed and tied her hair up. After a final glance in the mirror, she grabbed her book bag and left the dormitory.

As Lily exited the common room, she sighed happily. It was Friday, which meant she could sleep in tomorrow, and not have to worry about classes. Sure, this was NEWT year, but she felt a small break was necessary. McGonogall's classes had been horrendous this week, and even Charms, which Lili excelled in, was becoming extremely difficult.

Lily sat down next to Mary at the Gryffindor table, and grabbed a piece of toast from a platter nearby. As she began to spread jam on the toast, Mary snickered.

"What?"

Mary grinned, a glint of something twinkling in her eyes. "Well, don't you look pretty today. You've even put a ribbon in your hair." Mary's smile grin grew wider. "Trying to impress someone?"

Lily kept her expression impassive, her eyes focused on the knife in her hand. "I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about, Mary."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't."

Lily worked at not losing her temper. For the past few weeks, Mary had been alluding to a crush she believed Lily to have. Not just any crush, though. A crush on James Potter.

_'Which is absolutely absurd_' Lily thought angrily as she placed her toast on her plate, her appetite waning fast. '_So what if he's actually been doing his Head Boy duties and not acting horrible to other students? Doesn't make up for all those other years_.'

Lily flashed back to the previous night, when James and she had sat in the Head's common room, revising the Prefect rounds for the following month. James had diligently done the work, even making her laugh while he slipped sarcastic comments into the conversation.

Lily mentally shook herself. So he was kind of fun to hang out with. Big deal.

Mary continued on, oblivious to Lily's private conversation with herself. "Despite your declarations to the contrary, I have a feeling you're trying to impress a certain birthday boy today."

Lily turned to face Mary, confusion apparent on her face. "What?"

At that moment, Sirius burst through the entrance to the Great Hall, red faced and panting, with James on his back.

"Merlin, Prongs, you've gained weight," Sirius wheezed, as he came to a stop at the Gryffindor table a few seats down from the two girls. Lily watched as Peter quickly stood up from where he had been sitting.

"Here, James, I've been saving it for you," Peter said. James climbed down from Sirius' back and smiled.

"Thanks, Pete."

While Peter sat down next to James and Sirius bent over double to catch his breath, the fourth member of their little gang came striding through the doorway, three different book bags weighing down on his shoulders, giving Remus the appearance of a hunchback.

As Remus joined the others, Lily turned back to look at Mary. "It's his birthday today?" she asked.

Mary nodded. "Now here I thought you would now, seeing as you're infatuated with him and all."

Lily ignored her, instead remembering James' parting words from last night. He had said that he wasn't going to spend the night in the Head's private dorms, because tomorrow it was important he be with his friends. Lily had quashed the off feeling of disappointment, and bid him goodnight. Afterwards, she had decided to spend the night back in her old dorm as well, because although she knew she was perfectly safe, she didn't want to be alone. Now she understood why he had left. He wanted to start as early as possible with his birthday present.

Mary laughed as she watched Remus, Peter, and Sirius pile food on James' plate, while he himself sat back and watched. "The whole slavery thing they do every year is so fun to watch."

Lily sighed. Since first year, when it was one of the four boy's birthdays, the other three had to do whatever he said. Each birthday the demands got worse, as they tried to one up each other from what they had been forced to do the time before. Lily didn't quite know why the 'slaves' just didn't refuse to do some of the things they did. She figured it must be some male code.

James turned right as Lily looked back at the group, and his gaze caught hers. With a grin, he raised his hand and waved. "Alright, Evans?"

She flicked her hair over her shoulder, annoyed with herself that he caught her looking. "Really, this servitude thing is rather degrading," she stated, while Remus bent to tie James' shoe that had come undone.

James shrugged. "You don't mess with tradition. Got something you want to tell me?" he asked, grinning.

Lily knew he wanted her to wish him a Happy Birthday. She could remember fourth year when he had wanted the same thing, as well as a snog out on the Astronomy Tower. Her response had been to hex him.

Maybe this year she wouldn't be so extreme.

"No, I really don't have much to say, Potter, besides that I need to get to class," Lily answered. She stood up, and gathered her belongings, while Sirius laughed at the rejection.

"Well, if you're sure, Evans," James called to her retreating figure. "As for you," he said to Sirius, who stopped laughing. "I think I want that piece of bacon over there."

Sirius turned to look at the platter James was pointing at, located at the far side of the table. He sighed as he stood up to make the trek, grumbling about stupid birthdays the whole way.

* * *

On the whole, James felt his birthday had been alright. Sure, Peter had gone to fetch him that leaf from the Forbidden Forest that he had so desperately wanted, Remus had been dispatched to find out just how many steps there were in the castle, and Sirius had serenaded Professor McGonogall at James' request, because James had felt that Minnie was looking a little bored.

But he still hadn't gotten what he really wanted.

Remus came shuffling into the common room, annoyance clearly evident on his face. "Sorry James, but I lost track after 1,764."

James shrugged. "It's alright," he muttered. Remus, who had been expecting the worst, exhaled in quiet relief, but James didn't notice. Remus then noticed the look of despondency on his friend's face.

"What's wrong, Prongs?"

James sighed deeply. "When I woke up this morning, I had been so sure that this year Lily would wish me a Happy Birthday. She hasn't before, you know."

Remus, who had heard these lamentations for the past 4 years, did know.

"And we've been acting real friendly with each other," James continued. "And I keep thinking that maybe if I just asked her out, once more, she'd say yes, but I haven't been able to ask..." he trailed off, staring into the depths of the fire.

Remus was torn between wanting James to get his birthday wish, and annoyed with the stupid tasks he had had to accomplish throughout the day. However, friendship won out over petty annoyance. "James, mate, why don't you go talk to her? I've noticed you two over the past couple of years. You seem to be gettting along well."

James glanced up, his face full of hope. "You think?"

Remus nodded. "Go find her."

James nodded and launched himself out of the chair. As he exited the room, Remus sank into the recently vacated space, legs aching from climbing numerous staircases.

'_Thank God,' _he thought to himself. '_That should keep him occupied for some time. No stupid tasks to have to do.'_

_

* * *

_

Lily watched as the sun sank lower into the sky, painting the horizon with reds and golds. Even though it had been a sunny day, a brisk breeze had picked up, causing her to wrap her cloak around her shoulders tighter.

All day she had been reflecting on Mary's words. She couldn't like James like _that_, right? To even think such a thing was absurd...

And yet... she smiled when she recalled the moment last week when James impersonated Slughorn fawning over his favorite students. Lily had been gasping for breath as he mimed the rotund Potions professor snacking on crystallized pineapple.

_'I could see myself being with him,'_ Lily thought suddenly as she sat under a tree near the lake. The revelation brought some sense of peace to her. Unexpectedly, she felt a tear fall. She brushed it away, surprised at her sudden emotion.

"Lily!"

She turned around, startled by the sudden voice. Even though she knew all too well whose voice it was...

"James," she replied, a small smile growing on her face, as she stood up to greet him. "How are you?"

James rocked back and forth, from hist heels to the balls of his feet. "Erm, well, I came to tell you something."

Lily cocked her head, puzzled by the nervousness emanating from him. "Ok, then."

"Well, no, I came to talk to you."

Lily nodded slowly, growing more confused. "Ok, James. We can talk," she said, trying to stop the feeling of giddiness inside of her. '_He just wants to talk...'_

"No, I came to _ask_ you something," James finally stammered, his face growing red. "We've been getting along really well and it's been great and..." he trailed off slowly. "I was...wondering...if maybe you'd... you'd... want to go to Hogsmeade with me...?"

he asked quietly, hands clasped together in front of him, staring intently at the ground.

Lily smiled at his nervous tone and walked to him. Gently, she placed her hand on his chin and lifted his face up so she could see into his pretty hazel eyes.

"That would be lovely, James."

Slowly, but with purpose, Lily leaned forward, meeting James' lips for a kiss.

After a moment, she pulled back and grinned at his stupefied expression. His eyes were glazed over and a stupid smile was growing on his face.

"By the way, James," Lily whispered before moving to meet him in a kiss again. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Sirius watched the two figures move closer out by the lake, before glancing down at the Marauder's Map which sat on the ledge under the window he was currently peering out of. Under two small dots by the Great Lake were the names _James Potter_ and _Lily Evans_.

"Well, Prongs, Happy Birthday. You finally got what you wanted."

Sirius rolled his neck, attempting to soothe the crick that had grown there while he had served the detention cleaning the trophy room he had received from singing to "dear Minnie." Prongs would have to pay for that later...

Sirius turned when he heard the footsteps behind him, but he was not alarmed. The Map had already indicated that Wormtail was approaching.

"Git," Peter was muttering darkly as he came up to the window, hands full of various foliage. "It's freezing out there, and he wants me to find some leaf he's been wanting. How am I supposed to know which leaf?"

Sirius didn't answer. Instead, he gestured to the window. "Our dear friend Prongs has finally gotten the birthday present he wanted all along."

Peter pressed his nose to the glass to see. When he discerned who the figures were, he grinned.

"Does this mean that because he got what he had wanted so badly, we get to treat him extra badly on our birthdays?"

Sirius wiped the map clean, and glanced once more out the window, where the two figures were beginning to make their way back to the castle. A grin spread across his face.

"That it does, Wormtail. That it does."

* * *

**A.N. Who else hates finals? Mine ended last week, and my brain still hurts. :( I need summer.**


End file.
